Fearless Freddie
"Fearless" Freddie is an old Warhorse engine built by Hunslet Engine Company, and is the Number 7 of the Skarloey Railway. Bio After many years of absence, Freddie returned to the Skarloey Railway. Although the reason for his absence is not stated, one can presume that Freddie was either on loan to another railway or undergoing an extensive overhaul. Upon returning home, Freddie challenged Rheneas and Skarloey to a series of races up and down the mountain. After realising that he wasn't as strong as he once was, Freddie used his knowledge of the mountain routes and short-cuts to secure victories. However, when his cheating placed Rheneas in danger, Freddie was forced to put his knowledge to better use. When Mr. Percival's new bike was delivered to the Wharf without a bell on it, Freddie decided to find a bell - even though he didn't know where to find one until he saw Thomas taking an old foghorn and decided that the bell from the old bike could be used for the new one. One Christmas, Freddie tried to reorganise a party so that Colin can take part. Despite his best efforts, Freddie left telling Mr. Percival about his idea until the last minute. Luckily, Freddie's idea was sorted with the party taking place at The Wharf for Colin. Persona Freddie is the warhorse engine of the Skarloey Railway. In his youth, he was known as "Fearless Freddie" and was the daredevil of the hills, known for being fast, fun, and, of course, fearless. As a result of having worked on the narrow gauge line many years before, Freddie knows the route, as well as many hidden tracks, like the back of his buffers and he can use this to his advantage. Although he is now a much older engine, Freddie is still full of boyish charm, has his wits about him, and is always game for a competition. He is chucklesome, will never forget a friend, and is still very much capable of giving the other engines a run for their money. Basis Freddie is based on Russell, a Hunslet 2-6-2T locomotive from the Welsh Highland Railway in North Wales, with added buffers. Livery Freddie is painted grey with black and red lining, and has a brass dome. He has black name and number plates with gold writing. Appearances Voice Actors * Tomohiro Nishimura (Japan) Trivia * Freddie was already acquainted with the Skarloey Railway and Sir Handel when he returned, but was unfamiliar with Skarloey and Rheneas, despite the fact they had been running the railway since its beginning and Sir Handel arrived much later. * Freddie replaced Ivo Hugh as the Skarloey Railway's seventh engine in the television series. * In the British narration of the twelfth season, Freddie received an Irish accent. * Freddie's whistle sound, along with Peter Sam's from the ninth to twelfth seasons, is the same as Emily's from the seventh season. * Unlike his basis, Freddie has loose couplings, buffers and lamp irons and the brake pipes are removed. His gauge is also 2ft 3in, as opposed to the gauge of his basis, ‎1 ft 11 1⁄2 in (597 mm). Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (discontinued; reintroduced 2014) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (normal and in Ding-a-Ling pack) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Wind-up (Japan only) See also * Category:Images of Freddie Fearless Freddie/Gallery Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Characters Category:Trains